The Lost Son of Kronos
by The Blade of Anaklusmos
Summary: A story with almost no end in sight, based on Percy Jackson and the Olympians. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, nor do I own any of the characters within the Story. I only own Jason  from this story , Billy, and Stacey.
1. Chapter 1 Semi Editted

It was my freshman year at St. Johns University. Everything was going fine; I had loads of friends, and family that loved me. Your typical College freshman. By the end of the fall term, my grades were above average, and colleges were well known for their extended winter vacations. I was looking forward to spending a couple of weeks off campus and with my family. I sat by my bedroom window and watched as the first snow fall of the season came gently falling to the ground. Then I heard a soft knocking at my door. "Who is it?" I called, too lazy to open the door myself. "Hey, It's me Stacey" I heard the voice at the door reply. "Just a second!' I yelled. Now, I knew she was coming over, but I had no clue she would be here so soon, so I was running around the room picking up dirty socks and other things off the floor, so as to clean up a little bit you know. "Okay, it's safe to come in now!' I said. I heard her laugh before she opened the door, and as she walked in I couldn't help but staring. She was as beautiful as ever, and whenever I see her I can't help but get tongue tied. As she walked in, she was looking around to see how my mad-dash clean up went. "Hmm, not bad" she said, "At least you clean up better than my brother" she said teasingly. I couldn't help but smile. Her brother and I went way back, to 1St grade at least. The summers we spent together playing under the sun, good times, good times. Then Stacey's sweet voice brought me back to reality. I was meaning to ask her out sometime, but I never got around to doing it. When she spoke all I heard was gibberish, and I couldn't help but wonder what I was waiting for, opportunity only knocks once. Anyways, I shoved those thoughts to the back of my head because I noticed she had stopped talking and wondered why. "So you're coming?" she asked. Then I said the smartest thing in my life, "What?" "You guys never change do you?" she said, obviously frustrated. "I'm sorry" I said, trying to think up of a fast excuse. "I was just looking at your hair" I lied. She totally bought it. "You like it?" she asked "I'm trying out different styles and colors, though I don't think this one goes with my personality type." I was trying to figure out how any color could not match with her. She was clearly blessed in the looks department. "So, where were we going again?" I asked. "Oh yeah" She said, losing interest in her hair, "My brother wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go to Colorado with him for a week or 2." "Who's going?" I asked, wanting to see if it was anyone I knew. "Well, I'm going, and some friends from Camp." "Camp?" I asked. "Camp… I meant Campus" she said a little nervously. "He won't give any names or anything; He says he wants it to be a surprise." Well, you see the problem here is, I don't know how to ski, so I was doubtful at first, but I wanted to get away from New York, and relax a little bit. Little did I know there wouldn't be any relaxing going on.. "Sure, I'll go" I said. Sure, I didn't know how to ski, But Stacey was going, and that was all that mattered. "Oh, one sec, my mom's on the phone" said Stacey. "Sorry Jason but I have to go now, my mom doesn't like me going to a boy's house for too long." And so the beautiful, Stacey, walked out the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well, I think I should clear up a few things with you first. First of all, my name is Jason, and my best friend's name is Billy. Now me and Billy go back to at least first grade. We used to do everything together, from getting in trouble to High school graduation, we were always together.

By Tuesday morning I had gotten all the details about the trip. First, we'd be leaving New York tomorrow at noon. Then we'd spend a night in a hotel, and finish the trip the next day. Sounds simple enough doesn't it? But with my friend Billy, nothing is ever what it seems, but for now my only problem is what to pack. In order to save myself from this ordeal I decided I'd buy stuff when we get there, so all I had was a back pack (you know, with the essentials inside), a bag of Doritos, and a can of Diet Pepsi. So after I finished packing ( which took a good deal of time believe it or not) I decided to head over to Billy's house to see how he was doing, you know with the packing and everything. When I got to Billy's house, His dog came up and gave me the usual greeting of jumping on me and licking my face, etc. After I finally got him off of me I walked over to the front door to let myself in. If you don't know, Billy keeps a spare key under the door mat because he always forgets his. So as I was kneeling to get the key, I heard the door open, and I looked up to see Billy running at me at, oh say, maybe a hundred miles per hour. Nom let me tell you, If you never saw a charging Billy, you haven't seen speed in its purest form. Even before I had time to jump out of the way, Billy was over my head and out the front yard. Before I could yell after him he was out of sight, so I walked in and found His mom at the counter looking over a supermarket flyer. "Hey Mrs. Johnson" I said. She looked up from her flyer, and said "Hi Jason" she said, "Stacey is up in her room if you want to talk to her." "Thanks Mrs. Johnson" I called as I jogged up the steps. Now, I've been up to Billy's house a lot, but I still didn't know which room was his. But lucky for me, one of the doors was open, and There I saw Stacey, sitting in her room, playing the guitar, and singing. I couldn't make out the exact song, but I got an idea that it wasn't exactly new. I could've just stood there all day and listened to her play, but as soon as she saw me, she stopped singing and blushed. "Why'd you stop? you sound great." "Sorry", she said "It's just that I'm not used to anyone watching me while I play." "Go on" I said, "keep playing" I urged. And so she played the guitar, and I sung until we were interrupted by a really frightened Billy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Umm, Hey Billy" I said awkwardly, "what's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost or something." Let me tell you a little about Billy. Well, straight off the bat, I have to mention he's a vegetarian. He wants nothing to do with meat what so ever and he's very, very passionate about nature. Another thing about Billy. If his head wasn't attached to his shoulder, he would've lost it already. Now, with that in mind, let's move on. "Ok, now calm down Billy, tell us what you lost this time" said Stacey, trying to sound as calm as possible. "You're saying that like it's a small deal!" said Billy in an agitated voice. "I Lost our plane tickets to Colorado. I looked all over for them. In my room, in the living room, in the car, in the fridge but I can't find it anywhere." "That's it?" asked Stacey in a relieved tone. "You lost the plane tickets. Easy fix, don't worry." Now I was wondering how not to worry. He just lost about 4,000 dollars worth of plane tickets. How could she not worry? I sat and watched as she walked over to her laptop, and just cancelled the tickets. "WHAT?" me and Billy cried in unison. "You just cancelled 4000 dollars worth of tickets?" "Nope, I didn't cancel them" she said. "I just postponed them, that's all." "So how are we supposed to get to Colorado now?" asked Billy in a desperate tone. I was wondering the same thing, only I didn't ask because I was also staring at a dark figure out side Stacey's window. From up here on the second floor, I couldn't see much of the person because they were wearing a grey hat that covered up most of their face, but It looked like they were standing out there for a while because their hands where a pale, un-natural shade of white, almost bluish even. Just when I was about to call out to the person to get somewhere warm, Billy came over, shut the shades, and pulled me over to a chair. "Common Jason, we need to think of ways to get to Colorado, and we need it by noon tomorrow. "Why not take a train or something" I said, still thinking about the mysterious blue stranger I saw outside the window. Something about that stranger sent a shiver down my spine. As Stacey bought the tickets from Amtrak, me and Billy just sat on the bed in silence. Billy turned on the TV and we watched Sponge Bob for a while, but Billy changed it to see the weather and how it would be for our trip. As he was watching the TV I walked over to the window, opened the shades, and looked for the Mystery man. But to my surprise, He was gone. And when I say gone, I mean just gone. Nothing left besides 2 foot prints left in the fresh layer of snow from where he stood. Gone without a trace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, Come over here Jason," I heard Billy say, bringing me back to reality. "The weathers gunna be terrible for our trip." I looked up at the TV, and saw the weather called for snow all 7 of the days, and a Blizzard warning was in effect for half of the week. "Well, It's too late now to cancel the trip" I said hoping somebody would agree. To my luck, both of them agreed. It seemed like they both needed some time away from reality too. "Done," Stacey said, startling both of us. "The tickets are bought, and we'll be leaving tomorrow at noon just as planned, though it will take a full day to get there, But who's complaining?" There was a knock at the door, and I heard Mrs. Johnsons voice saying " Dinner time. Jason could stay for dinner if he wants." Billy looked at me hopefully. "Sure why not" I said. Besides I loved Mrs. Johnson cooking. Before I could say anything else, Me and Billy were being pushed out of Stacey's room. "Sorry guys" she said, "But I have to change, pack and get ready for tomorrow, and you 2 would make everything harder. After the door slammed shut behind us, we walked over to Billy's room, which was a complete mess. "Watch your step" he warned. I was about to ask why, when I saw the mess he called a room. It looked like a tornado/Hurricane/Tsunami disaster zone. I don't know how anyone could survive, much less sleep in there. Thank fully he pushed me out and did the universally known 10 second clean up. When he opened the door, it still wasn't as clean as Stacey's, not even close, but it was much better, still, I stepped in with caution. After I had gotten safely to the bed (which I was seriously doubting) I asked Billy about the Strange dude I saw outside. "Uhh, I don't know, this is New York you know. From CIA agents, whack jobs, and everything in between lives in NYC. Could've been anyone of those, Anyways... " He said, desperately trying to change the subject. I had a strange feeling there was something he wasn't telling me, but since he was so nervous, I decided to let the subject drop. "Anyways, he continued, I can't wait for the trip. Just me and some of my closest friends, and the open slopes of The Aspen mountains, and the best part is, on the way, we get to see everything out the windows of the train." I wasn't really worried about seeing everything in Between New York, and Colorado, but I didn't tell him that. Soon the TV was on, and the channels were flipping in between Sponge Bob, and Phineas and Ferb, as we wrestled for the remote. Suddenly, Stacey was standing in the door way laughing at us. We stopped wrestling and tried to think of a cover story, but she already knew. "Common guys, It's time for dinner" She said. "You go ahead, I have to go to the bathroom" said Billy. But as I was following the lovely Ms. Stacey down the stairs, I noticed Billy was walking in the wrong direction to get to the bathroom, so I told Stacey to go, and I'll be down stairs soon. I stayed on the stairs, but crouched down, so Billy couldn't see me. I peeked and saw Billy talking into a cloud/fog type of thing, but the strange part was the cloud was sort of like a TV/Mirror thing. Inside the cloud, I saw another strange man though this one wasn't wearing a hat and I could see his face completely. They seemed to be speaking in some weird language, Though vaguely I could understand it. I could barely make out that they were talking about me, because my name came up a couple of times, and about the strange man I saw outside. Something about him being Lord Hades, Lord of the dead, and Greek underworld. But that couldn't be true, now could it? Hades, and the other Olympians were myths weren't they? I kept asking myself these questions as I walked down the stairs to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After dinner, I said my good bye's and left for home. I couldn't help but think about what I saw and heard. Hades? Really? It couldn't be real. My ears had to be playing tricks on me. Maybe I was just too tired, or too excited about the trip. Nothing a little rest couldn't fix. As I hurried my way home down the dark lonely street, I had the weirdest feeling that I was being followed. I turned around and looked, but I saw nothing, not a single soul was stirring, but then suddenly I felt a cold, hard stare at the back of my neck. There was only one way I could describe this feeling, and that was the cold hard stare of death itself. It was un-mistakable. Undeniable, and indescribable. I stood frozen to the ground like a light post, spine erect, and every instinct told me to run. Run as fast as I could. I slowly turned around to see the mysterious stranger staring at me. Wait, he wasn't staring at me, he was staring straight through me, like he was looking at my very soul. What I did next was probably the smartest thing I did in my entire 19 year old life. I ran. I ran so fast that I put our track team to shame. So fast everything turned into a blur. I didn't care where I was running to, just away from here, and away from the stranger. As I was running, I heard a cold sharp laughter, cutting through the air like a freshly forged blade. "Run little hero, run. But you can't escape death. You can run but you can't hide." Who the hell was this creep, and what did he want from me? And why did he call me a "hero"? The only thing I ever did that was heroic was past my math midterm. This guy reminded me of Satan. No, sorry, this guy would've put even the devil to shame. Then a memory flashed through my mind. Billy. He had said something about this lunatic being Hades god of the dead. If this was true, then there was no escaping. I was trapped. Hopeless. It was pitch midnight, and if I remember correctly, his realm of the three brothers was darkness. It seemed hopeless, so I did the only thing I could. I stood my ground. I stood my ground against Hades, Lord of the dead, and everything dark. Man, If I wasn't filled with mortal terror, I would've felt pretty bad ass right now. I offered a prayer to any god that would listen, hoping for some kind of help. As Hades approached, he took his leisure time walking, as If he had all the time in the world, and, well being the god of death and all, he probably did. As soon I as I was about to give up hope and charge the Lord of the Dead, a blinding red light just appeared at my right hand side. At first I thought a car exploded, or a house caught on fire. I instinctively turned away so I didn't see what caused the light, but when I turned back, what I saw was something unbelievable. If that was Hades walking over there, which I had now come to believe, then this guy must've been Ares, God of War. I turned and looked at him, and when I did, I instantly felt the urge to knock some heads. The adrenaline was pumping, the testosterone was flowing, and I felt like I could take on Hades easy. "Hey kid, don't let the sugar rush fool yaa." "I'd have trouble taking him on myself. I'd love to help, but I can't." "Why not?" I asked almost screaming. I noticed Hades had started to glow, and I didn't like the sight of that. "Some ancient law Zeus made, you know to make things more interesting." "WHAT EVER! just help me man!" "Calm down, you stood your ground against the Lord of the Dead. The least I can do Is give you a weapon. Here take this." He said as he tossed a dual bladed Sword that gleamed strangely in the moon light. It felt just right in my hand, like an extension of my arm, It felt like I've held it before... "Where'd you get this from?" "Long story kid, but I think you should find it familiar. Turn your head, It's time for me to leave." I did as I was told, and faster than a blink of an eye, Ares was gone leaving me alone with The Lord of The Dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With every step Hades took, the ground started to crack. I felt the entire earth rumble, as if a volcano were about to erupt. I looked into my sleek, cool blade, a gift from Ares, Lord of Warfare, and what I saw was the exact opposite of what I was expecting. I saw myself, but not in the mortal terror that I've come to know. No. What I saw a cool confident version of me. A version I've never seen before. That power hungry, blood lust look in my eyes, so desperate for battle, though there was one problem. I didn't know how to use a sword. As Hades approached, black lightning surrounded his body, wild and untamed ready to strike any second. He took off his jacket, hat, and glasses. What was left would've sent Ares into a cardiac arrest. He looked like pure black energy, a barely describable figure. With every move the ground shook and cracked. he lifted a blade that looked ancient and just as deadly. When he spoke It sounded like the thousands and millions of souls in his realm speaking at once. "Ready to die young hero? Hahaha." "Not just yet" I replied, not knowing whether to feel scared or brave. This guy wasn't on my top 10 list of people to fight. "You came looking for a fight, and I don't like to disappoint" I said, trying to stall for time. And then I did the stupidest thing ever. I charged the lord of death. I tried to stab him, but he easily parried my attack, and I dropped my sword. "Ha, they don't make heroes like they used to" He said. Why was he calling me a hero? On my first try I dropped the sword. Nothing heroic. I picked up my sword and held my ground. He tried to jab at my left side, but somehow I blocked his attack. He sliced, he jabbed, he charged, he feinted, but I knew every move and how to counter. It had to be the blessing of Ares, but surely fighting a god wasn't this easy. And apparently it wasn't. With anger in his eyes he let out a roar only a Dinosaur could've done. The ground started to shake, and I knew I was done. I threw my sword in a half hearted effort to stop him, but I knew better than to expect anything. And then suddenly, the weirdest thing happened. Time stood still. Now If I wasn't fighting Lord Hades, I would've took a couple pictures and posted them on Facebook, but I accidently dropped my phone somewhere along the way. I went over and picked up my sword from my sword throwing act, and as suddenly as it stopped, the stream of time started to flow again. We started fighting again with renewed confidence and vigor. Every time my sword touched his I started to feel weaker."I've been toying with you for too long hero. It's time to end this." He started glowing even brighter than before. He stabbed at me, and I tried to block, but my sword went flying through the air, and I stood defenseless. I was saying my final prayers(though I didn't let him know that) and sent one final prayer to the gods, and wondered what my mom would react. And then a bright light appeared at my side again, though this time it wasn't red, It was green. I had enough experience to turn my head and not to look. When did look, a tan fit man was standing by my side wearing an old fishing hat, some Bermuda shorts, and a polo shirt. I was thinking to myself 'who is this guy now?' and as if he were reading my thoughts he said "My name is Poseidon, Earth shaker, storm bringer, and Lord of the Seas, and also Percy Jackson's dad." "Who's Percy Jackson?" I asked, and didn't realize this was the wrong time. "Not now son, I have other problems to deal with" he said, referring to Hades. And thus the battle between the gods had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This fight had just gotten personal. A stare down had began, one that was so powerful, so ancient that I felt the anger, the enmity, the rivalry from eons ago rise to the surface. The tension was unbearable, and something just dawned on me. If these guys really were who they said they were, _Gods, _then this world, and the next was in terrible danger. And not being just ordinary gods, If memory serves, these guys were 2 of The Big Three gods. I needed to find help. Fast. Who could stop 2 of the Big three gods from tearing apart this world as if it were a sheet of paper? Billy. I remembered Billy saying something about Hades. If anyone could help it would be him. I ran as fast as I could back to Billy's house. As It turns out, Billy's parents (more like his mom) was still cleaning up from dinner. I don't know how to explain it, but as soon as I left, Billy's mom had started cleaning up. When I arrived, she hadn't finished. We had been fighting for at least a couple of hours. Something wasn't right, but I didn't have time to find out what it was, I had bigger problems, namely 2 Olympians that wanted to tear each other to pieces. I yelled a quick greeting, and flew up the stairs, running straight into Stacey. I asked her where Billy was, and continued up the stairs. "Hey Billy" I yelled, "There's 2 giants that are about to rip this world to pieces, you need to come with me now!" I searched every room, and I found him in his room, snoring away as if nothing were happening. I pulled off the sheets, and dragged him out of bed. "Hey what's the big idea man? Trying to rest up for the trip tomorrow you know." he complained. "If you don't come with me now, there won't be any trip tomorrow man!" I screamed. "Ok, ok, just tell me what's going on while I get dressed." "Get dressed?" I thought to myself. "Make it quick." Okay here's the story. There I was walking home, minding my own business, alone on a dark street, when the stranger that I saw outside the window showed up in front of me. For some reason he called me a "hero", and Ares, god of war appeared and tossed me this sword I said. "Sword?" Billy said looking confused. "Yea, this sword right here," I said trying to find the sword. Somehow I had lost it during my run to get Billy. But at that same moment, I felt something tingling on my wrist. As I looked over, I realized I had a new watch, made of what seemed to be pure gold, and silver. "Hey Jason, where'd you get the new watch?" Billy asked. "I don't know" I replied stupidly. I pressed a button on the watch, and a screen popped up in front of me, and a video started playing that was titled "How to use your watch/sword." I watched as the hand in front of me started demonstrating how to change my watch from sword to watch again. I tried the new trick I just learned, and poof, the sword was back in my hand. Right at the hilt, where the Blade met the handle, A professionally designed carving was etched into the gold. It was a picture of an hour glass with some weird writing underneath. Somehow I was able to read it. It went something like this: Η ροή του χρόνου σταματάει για κανέναν θανάσιμα, Θηρίο, ή ο Θεός - The flow of time stops for no Mortal, Beast or God- Kronos, Lord of Time. Just as I was finished, Billy stepped out of His room, and tripped over his shoe lace, and his leg looked pretty twisted, but he got up, straightened it, and kept walking as if his leg were ok. "Billy, your leg was pretty twisted, are you okay? " "Yeah sure I'm fine" said Billy, but I wasn't so sure. Anyways, Putting that aside, Billy and I ran down the stairs, and found Stacey waiting for us at the door. "Hey Stacey What's up?" "No time for small talk Jason, Did you tell Billy what's going on?" "Yeah I did, I explained the whole thing...Wait how do you know about what's going on?" "I'll explain later there's no time now." And with that she leaped out of the door and across the street without looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Me and Billy tried to follow Stacey as best as we could, but even that was hard. As we approached the two gods, you could feel the electricity in the air. I watched with fear as Poseidon lifted his trident and was getting ready to hurl it at his brother. At that very moment, as if out of nowhere, another sword, seemingly almost identical to mine, split the ground, and made a fissure in between the two gods. I started to wonder out loud where this sword had come from, and how it got there, and more importantly how the owner was going to get it out from the ground when a wind gust blew me and my friends off of our feet and we landed about 10 feet back from where we were standing. I looked up and saw what knocked me from my feet. It was a kid, probably no more than 16 years old, that was floating off the ground and was surrounded in what seemed to be his own, personal hurricane. From where I was sitting, I couldn't see much, but he had green eyes like the ocean deep, strong, toned arms as if he lifted weights since he was five, and a streak of silver hair in an ocean of black. I looked around to see if any of my friends were hurt, and when I saw them, they were both staring at the kid with wide eyes. "Hello?, are you guys okay?" I got up and slapped Billy and that seemed to bring him back to earth. "Who is this guy?" I asked. With that question, Billy stood up on his feet, turned around, pulled a diamond from his pocket, said a few words under his breath, and a cloud appeared, with a picture of an old man inside it. And then he said "Chiron! We found Percy!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stood up from the ground and looked at hurricane kid for a while. He beard a great deal of resemblance to the sea god that was standing in front of me a few seconds ago. "Hello, Chiron?, I thought Olympus was closed, what's going on here?" said Billy into the cloud. "I don't know my young Satyr, Only Zeus knows what's happening." said the cloud, and with that I heard an ominous rumble of thunder in what appeared to be a partly cloudy sky. "Scratch that, even Zeus doesn't know what's going on. They're has been forces awakening, forces so ancient that they haven't stirred since the making of the universe. I fear Lady Chaos may even be stirring" and with that the cloud disappeared, and so did the old man inside it. I turned around from Billy to see Stacey confronting Hurricane kid and trying to reason with him to come down. "You dare ask me, an elite blood thirsty roman warrior of the highest standard to step down from battle?, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" "NOO!" I yelled, and with that I sprung into action taking up arms against Hurricane Kid, But before I could lay a finger on him, he fell from the sky, and landed with a thump. "No need to run to battle young one" I heard a voice say, as I saw a monster sized wolf appear from out of the darkness. Startled, I took a few steps back and held up my sword. "Put that sword down pup, I eat demigods like you for breakfast." I lowered my blade a little and eased on my stance. "I mean no harm, and your friend over there was being controlled by me, for some mind training. He's a fantastic warrior, he beat all of my best students at the Academy, but his mind is soft. Your friend is safe, but he's the only one that is. Run along to your little camp, and No one may hear of this confrontation besides Chiron. Anyone else will have a dip in the River Lethe to wash their minds clean," and with that the Wolf turned and left with a passed out Hurricane Kid on its back, and was enveloped into the darkness. I turned around taking in the damage that the little confrontation had caused and decided I didn't have enough allowance to pay for it. I looked around and noticed Hades had also disappeared, and decided it was time to turn tail and leave too. "Hey Guys, I think we should leave." "My thoughts exactly said Billy", and with that he summoned his magic cloud again, and asked for someone to come pick us up. Within no time at all some winged horses appeared out of the sky. Billy and Stacey climbed on, and I was just staring at the horses. "Hello, Climb on! We have places to go." said Stacey. "Where are we going? and how did you get these winged horses? Why was I attacked by a god? And most importantly, If we had these horses, what's the need for plane tickets?" "Just climb on already man" complained Billy. And with that, I climbed on, and we were off into the cold night sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As we flew off into the cold night sky, I was really wishing I hadn't taken off my jacket when I was fighting Hades, but it was too late to turn back now. Over the span of 15 minutes, I had learned how to steer my Pegasus and control the altitude I was flying at. The sight from the sky was beautiful no matter which way you looked. If you looked down you could see the night life of NYC, and if you looked up you could see the beautiful sky, filled with millions and millions of stars piercing the darkness of the night. As we got farther and farther from home, I decided to pull up next to Billy and ask a couple of questions. "Hey Billy, where did you say we were going again?" "Were going to Camp Half Blood, the only place safe for people like you and me" Billy replied calmly as if he flew like this every day. "What do you mean the only place safe for people like you and me? I've lived in New York for all my life, and I didn't have a problem until today." "It'll be easier to explain things when were on the ground, but in brief you're the son of one of the Olympian gods. Over the course of the first week at camp you should get claimed, and if you don't then you get to sleep in the Hermes Cabin." "Wait, so the Olympian gods are real? Wouldn't the media know about something like this?" I asked. "No, they don't because any living being that doesn't have one drop of godly blood in them is affected by this fog like magic called the Mist. When any magical item or creature comes in contact with the air, it generates mist. The Mist changes what the mortals see so they could understand and comprehend it. There are a few exceptions to this rule of course, some mortals like Rachel Dare can see through the mist, and see what's really going on." "I know that's a lot to take in especially when you've just fought a god, and are riding on a flying horse, but you'll have time at camp to take in and understand what I just said." "You said this camp is the only safe place….Safe from what exactly?" I asked. "It's the only safe place from monsters, demons, and angry gods. People like you and Stacey would be called demigods, and a person like me would be called a Satyr. I'll show you the introduction tape when we get there." I looked up to Stacey to see that she was fast asleep on the horses back. Out of all the beautiful things up here, I think that was the best one.


	11. Chapter 11 Semi Editted

Government

As we came in for a landing, the air around me started to get really foggy, as if it were early morning. I could hardly see, and was wondering how I'd be able to land this flying horse, and then the horse started to land all by itself as if it were on auto pilot or something. I landed safely on the ground and so did Stacey, but Billy land in a lake. I watched as some blue girls dragged him out of the water and went back in. "Who are they?" I asked mesmerized by their beauty. "There just Naiads" said Stacey obviously annoyed. She stomped off and left me with a wet Billy. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. "Nothing, she's just not too fond of the naiads. You'll get used to it" said Billy. Then out of nowhere a blond haired girl appeared. It took me a minute to take in the scene. She was intimidating but beautiful at the same time. She was what you would expect from a girl straight out of California. Besides her hair, she was tan, with firm toned muscles, and one thing that really stood out to me. She had grey eyes. The grey eyes really ruined the picture. They seemed dark, ominous, like if she wanted to she could have taken me down right where I stood. I figured it was best not to fool around and do whatever she asked. "Your names Jason right?" "Yes Mam" I said. "What abilities do you have? Are you good with tools? Can you grow plants from your fingertips? Can you play piano better than Mozart?" "No, I can't really do any of those things" I said feeling disappointed I let her down, but then things started to get weird. "Hmm, can you fly or control lightening?" "Again, no" I said feeling kind of weird. "Can you swim better than fish?" "Nope." "Can you raise the dead from their grave?" "Again, no Mam, I can't really do any of those things you asked." "So…Then what can you do?" She asked. "Well, I can play basketball pretty good, but Im no NBA player." "You're not a child of Apollo then, definitely not, hmm, are you a thief?" "No!" I said indignantly. "Sorry, no offense" she said, "But children of Hermes are usually great thieves. Speaking of Hermes, that's where you'll be sleeping tonight, in the Hermes Cabin." "Well, how long will I be staying here?" I asked. "You're going to live here" She said, and with that, she walked off to another cabin that looked a lot better than the Hermes cabin. I looked around and noticed I had been standing in a couple of inches of snow, and it was still coming down. "Who was that? I asked Billy. "She's Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and a person you would want on your side in a fight. She's been a little on guard since Percy went missing, she's been counting the minutes and seconds it has been since she last saw him. She just got back from a search she went on to find him with no luck. We've had a hunch for a while that Percy was in some kind of Roman camp, and from what happened yesterday, it was conformed."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke with a start from my bed.

I looked around to see everyone in the Hermes cabin was in a rush to get out of the door all at once.

I sat up from my sleeping bag and looked out the window to see what everyone was looking at. Out in the middle of the commons area, a small crowd had gathered and was staring at something big. I opened the window and hopped out, and joined the crowd.

There, in the center of the crowd was the _Argo II_ and it was floating in the air. On top of the main deck Leo Valdez was standing proudly with a big grin on his face. Chiron stood in the center of the gathering next to the ship. Next to the boat he looked kind of short, but we looked even shorter in comparison. Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground, and even though he was standing on at least 2 inches of snow, it still sounded loud. Everyone stopped talking at once and watched. "Chiron, I've sent the video scroll you asked me to" said Leo from up on the deck. A girl, who earlier I learned was Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the camp oracle, started to chant the latest Prophecy. She spoke in Ancient Greek but I could understand fine.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

After she finished she took a seat on a chair which I hadn't seen before. "You better set sail Leo, the sooner the better" said Chiron, "Is everyone on Board?' he asked. "Hmm, I don't know" said Leo, "Let me check", and in a flash he was standing next to Chiron and said "Nope, the ships empty." A couple of minutes later Annabeth jogged over with Grover and Jason following deep in a conversation and Piper Mclean stepped up from the crowd. The four of them were chosen to go on the ship to Camp Jupiter. They said goodbye to everyone, and Leo headed inside the ship to start things up. As he did you could hears Gears and other mechanical parts that I didn't know the name to, come to life. The ship started to levitate, which shouldn't have been possible considering the ship was made of metal with celestial bronze armor. Every one stood on the top deck, including Grover, and waived as the boat set sail through the freezing morning air. We all stood and watched until the ship was gone, which didn't take too long. I was about to head back to the cabin to finish sleeping, when the sun decided to slip up and start the day early. My first full day of camp lay ahead of me. Out of the shadows stepped a kid I've never seen before. He wore a black aviator's jacket which was a couple sizes too big, and a sword that was obsidian black. Steam hissed off of him as if he were freezing cold. The Look in his eyes seemed to confirm my thoughts. He walked out of the shadows and everyone in the crowd made way for him. He stood next to Chiron and said something I couldn't here, and Chiron just kept nodding his head. After he was done talking to Chiron, he walked over to me. He said "Follow me."


End file.
